


荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问-Hokuto/Itsuki

by Samarium_AL



Series: 荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问 [2]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 0.题目来自微博 @ 时-泪bot ，稍加改动；1.原作为 @骑士小斯基 的《荼蘼与山茶》，已获授权；2.建议先阅读原作（已完结），骑士的预警打得很详细，本篇遍地剧透；3.仅供娱乐，请勿上升真人。
Relationships: Fujiwara Itsuki/Yoshino Hokuto
Series: 荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问-Hokuto/Itsuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_greenhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [荼蘼与山茶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599379) by [Knight_greenhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat). 



【主持人：Makoto；回答者：Itsuki】

1 请问你的名字？  
Itsuki

2 年龄是？  
29岁

3 性别是？  
男性

4 请问你的性格是怎样的？  
注重实际，认真.

5 对方的性格？  
Hokuto有他暴戾的一面，我还是挺喜欢的。  
（M：嘻嘻，嫂嫂在我面前可不这样）

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
幼稚园开学的时候，在幼稚园班级里。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
漂亮……那时候还小，记不清了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
鞭打我时亮晶晶的眼睛。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
没有  
（M：学长不坦诚呢！）

10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
不好，他都没来答题。

11 您怎么称呼对方？  
人前叫他Hokuto，小猫游戏时叫他Hokuto殿下。

12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
怎样都好。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
啊，这个，一定要动物吗？  
（M：别的也可以哦）  
荼蘼花

14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
我的身体。只要他还愿意接受。

15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
没想过。  
（M：那学长现在想一想嘛）  
普通的礼物吧，不用很贵重。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
一定要说的话，有时下手太重了（苦笑）。

17 您的毛病是？  
想占有他。Hokuto其实是不爱我的，他心里只有Kazuma。但我就是想拥有他，和他产生我们之间独有的关系。哪怕是痛苦也好。

18 对方的毛病是？  
Hokuto真的只把我当作按摩棒了，寂寞时的消遣。他就是在利用我吧……还有就是，有时候下手太重了。  
（M：可是学长很喜欢被利用呢。）

19 对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
Hokuto做什么都可以，我不会不快的。

20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
太多了……有时会故意惹他不快，比如我在他的小穴里塞过草莓。  
（M：哇哦，我都没和嫂嫂那么玩过！下次试试）

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
可能…没了吧？

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
我家

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
他的欲望很旺盛，我极力满足他。

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
大概是突破吧，十数年的好友，向肉体关系的转变。

25 经常去的约会地点？  
我家

26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
（I瞪了M一眼）  
（M：学长别这么看我嘛，快乐小瓶子不好玩吗？松弛下来的嫂嫂，学长也很喜欢的，对不对？）

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
我。在坦白十年前杂物室的时候。

28 您有多喜欢对方？  
总想对他好一点，一直为他着想，但也想让他属于我。

29 那么，您爱对方么？  
爱

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
说什么都会

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
他的心从来都不属于我。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
……

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
那也没办法啊，可能他不想见我了吧。如果是几年前，我会联系Kazuma，万一他出事儿了呢？

35 对方性感的表情？  
34呢？  
（M：这个破题目里没有）  
我射在里面时，他的表情。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
他挥着马鞭的时候。  
（M：学长是抖m呢！）

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
他的一些行为，只在我面前做，只对我做，这时候最幸福。

39 曾经吵架么？  
没有

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
……

41 之后如何和好？  
……

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
希望，希望他能爱上我。

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
没有过这样的时候。

44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
守护他，接受他对我做的各种事。  
（M：嫂嫂鞭打过学长呢，很多次~）

45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
他一直没爱过我。

46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
荼蘼

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
之前隐瞒了十年器材室的事，后来告诉他了。后来也没什么了，偶尔搞点乱子让他收拾，他应该也清楚那是我故意的。他自以为瞒着我的事，我差不多都知道。

48 您的自卑感来自？  
爱的不对等

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
该知道的人都知道了。

50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
不能

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
受

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
作为骑士的自觉。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
不满意

54 初次H的地点？  
高中器材室

55 当时的感觉？  
太诱人了，Hokuto的身体。即使迷乱之中也散发着香气，很甜美。

56 当时对方的样子？  
神志不清，叫着Kazuma的名字，任我动作。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
那是傍晚

58 每星期H的次数？  
之前，一个周末能有两位数吧。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
现在来看，每周能有一次就很理想了。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
内射，鞭打，限制高潮，束缚……只要他喜欢。  
（M：有一次我也在呢）

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
乳头吧

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
小穴

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
漂亮，高傲

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
喜欢

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
卧室，客厅，餐厅，浴室。我家的每一处。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
想不出来，没有更好的地方了吧。

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
我会在之后洗个澡。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
我是殿下的小猫。  
（M：我是嫂嫂的小白兔）

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
发生过  
（M：就是我呢！）

70 对于「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
赞同

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎么做？  
谁能强奸他啊（苦笑）。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
不会

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
我们差不多就是这么开始的。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
擅长，我很了解他的身体。  
（M：毕竟是第一位呢。）

75 那么对方呢？  
其实并不。  
（M：嫂嫂只知道享受，哼）

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
叫我的名字。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
每一种

78 您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
可以

79 您对SM有兴趣吗？  
有

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
在其它方面继续守护他。  
（M：学长可以找我呀）

81 您对强奸怎么看？  
法律严惩

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
肉体上的部分吧，他力气很大的。  
（M：嫂嫂好凶。）

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
器材室

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
我不敢  
（M：其实一直是学长勾引嫂嫂呢~）

85 那时攻方的表情？  
……

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
一直如此

87 当时受方的反应是？  
觉得他很迷人  
（M：学长是难得一见的超级抖m呢）

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
Hokuto

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
符合

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
用过，大道具也用过。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
高中

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
是

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
他肯吻我就好。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
脖子。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
顺从吧  
（M：还是不如我，我第一次就让嫂嫂爽飞了呢！）

96 H时您会想些什么呢？  
欣赏Hokuto

97 一晚H的次数是？  
彻夜

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
听他的指令。

99 对您而言H是？  
维系我和Hokuto关系的纽带。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
我会一直守护你。


End file.
